wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fearslicer
idk something General A four year old nightwing (but....he's a hybrid!!) who lives on the Shadow Cloaks island. A rather spoiled child. Appearance * A dark purple scale colour. His eyes are a very light foamy green colour, contrast to most of his dark body. A few very small dark green scales (you have to look hard) are on his back talons, and his own wing membranes are very dark blue with the twinkling stars all nightwings have, although they less noticeable on him. Fearslicers tail is rather thick and strong compared to other nightwings. He only has photophores on his back talons, lighting up when he focuses hard enough (never then) and on his talons tiny little webs are there, not noticeable to anyone. He has small webs between his talons, though his front ones have been cut off soon after he was born. Sometimes blood comes out of the wound when his front talons get hurt. Fearslicer's face horns wave down before going straight up. He has a few faded scars along his body, and the most recent one on his right front talon. Personality A spoiled brat who only cares about himself. He will yell at anyone who dares defy him. All of his grief turned to anger issues and biased opinions on other tribes. He says some stupid things, even aware that he says it, sometimes too angry to care He can't turn down his volume, screaming out his own opinions, always thinking he's better than anyone. He just screams louder if your doing things wrong. He has such a deep fear of rats, and it's noticeable. However, he tries to hide this fact, as he wants to be the perfect nightwing. Abilities He can easily hide in dark shadows, but breathing fire makes him weak inside, and tired. He always likes to swim in water for no reason, and he tries not too. But sometimes at night he has a swim every few months. History His parents, dragons from different tribes started to fall in love. But, another was falling in love with his nightwing mother. They "married" but his mother often went to Fearslicer's true father. When she was having his egg, she wanted to destroy the egg but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead of doing that, she waited until the egg was hatched. His "father" was proud of him, always parading him around town, treating him like a special snowflake, while his mother couldn't bear to look at him. She always yelled at him for everything he did. He has never seen anything but the Shadow cloak island. When he was two, his mother couldn't stand it anymore. She killed his true father, and flew to Prryiha, killing herself in the rainforest. Fearslicer feelings were crushed, and his "father" gave him less attention now. His few nightwing friends left him, making him alone for two more years. The island was very worried about this, two members were dead, even a nightwing! After a few months the rumors died down though. Fearslicer grew up thinking he was pure Nightwing. Relationships The only one who knows him truly is his "father," a mean and cruel dragon. He tries to teach Fearslicer how to be not lazy, but that just fails and gives scars to both of them. Even before Fearslicer mom died, they did not have a good relationship. As for other shadow cloaks, most servants who worked for him fear, despise, or both. Guards that know him try to punch him as he smugly dodges the blows. Most see him as another great nightwing dragonet, going to save the nightwings from the future, but his attitude needs fixing. * Addax (He needs more draggos in his life anyway.) She is strange, a mystery to unravel. Why work for the talons of peace? It's useless to him! Besides, he can tell when she is in a crowd, her blue eyes tell him that. He is just a large mystery to him with strange blue eyes honestly. Work He is a lazy food gatherer, always trying to get the slaves to do his work. He will try anything to get out of this job, even if he gets punished every week. Even when he does work, it's very poor and all the food is gross. (And he knows this...) He gets punished every day, despite him being a nightwing. He is often demoted to servant, even if he won't do a thing. He is also still at school, learning very biased opinions and all of the other things they learn. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_CloaksHe works here. Trivia * He is left handed * I'm thinking of changing his name to Fearstriker * He is infamous for huge tantrums and most dragons are afraid of him. Or hate him. * Fearslicers father often backhands him for being too loud, only for Fearslicer to get LOUDER * He hasn't been in any fanfics, but he'll try to be in future Shadow Cloak RP's * I think this is Cocohearts first OC with a bratty attude...and first ''nightwing. ''Be was was before the nightwing twins. * His deep fear of rats got inspired by "''Nineteen eighty four" (Big Brother?) ''which I'm currently reading... Quotes "''I'm better than all of you, dirty weaklings!" ''his motto. Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters